Brothers in Arms
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Tiago, sentindo o perigo que se aproximava, resolve deixar uma carta de despedida para seus melhores amigos. Songfic curtinha oneshot feita a partir da música Brothers in Arms, do Dire Straits.


Brothers in Arms 

_**Sinopse:** Tiago, sentindo o perigo que se aproximava, resolve deixar uma carta de despedida para seus melhores amigos. Songfic curtinha one-shot feita a partir da música Brothers in Arms, do Dire Straits._

_**Shipper:** Nenhum_

_**Spoiler:** HP6._

_**Classificação:** PG13_

_**Completa?** – Sem sombra de dúvida.._

_**Trilha Sonora:** Brothers in Arms, é do Dire Straits, e foi considerada uma das 100 músicas que marcaram a história do rock, ou seja, nem preciso falar mais nada. Necessário ouvir a música (e, se possível, ver o clip) enquanto lê._

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, a música não é minha e acho que nem a idéia da carta é minha (mas não tenho muita certeza). Ou seja, não tenho o menor direito de usá-los, mas aqui estou eu, ferindo direitos autorais e enchendo o saco. Como sempre._

_N/A: Bem, o que dizer? Bem, são 23:03 da noite e eu estou na frente do PC, ouvindo Avantasia (Farewell, uma das melhores músicas do projeto) e escrevendo uma fic nada-a-ver, um amontoado de idéias desconexas jogadas de maneira duvidosa na tela por uma garota cambaleando de sono. Espero que gostem, ou pelo menos que considerem o esforço, ta? Beijos!_

Meus amigos, Sirius e Remo:

Escrevo para vocês dois porque sei que o fim está próximo. Pedro traiu o segredo, como vocês dois já devem saber, e cedo ou tarde Voldemort vai aparecer à minha porta e promover mais um dos massacres com os quais está acostumado.

Eu pensei que, ao trazer Lílian e Harry pra essas colinas longe de tudo, nós estaríamos seguros. Até segui os conselhos de vocês para que vocês não fossem nossos fiéis, mas eu não sabia que era exatamente isso que Pedro planejava. Agora, mais do que nunca, sinto falta dos campos da minha família onde – você se lembra, Sirius? – costumávamos correr sem medos ou preocupações. Onde meu filhinho aprendeu a engatinhar e a balbuciar as primeiras letras, onde foi realmente meu lar. Mas, agora, sei que não as verei mais. Se puderem, um dia, levem Harry para conhecê-las.

Você, Remo, eu gostaria de ver um dia voltando para a sua casa, para a sua família. É claro que não teria cabimento pedir a mesma coisa a você, Sirius, então eu lhe deixo outra missão: se eu não puder terminar essa guerra, faça esse favor para mim. Seja forte. Continue lutando com toda a sua fibra na Ordem da Fênix, até que enfim vocês possam respirar aliviados. Eu gostaria de ver o dia em que poderíamos voltar para nossas vidas normais, com empregos normais, levando uma vida pacata e calma, mas já que isso não será possível, quero que vocês possam ter essa chance.

_These mist covered mountains **(Estas montanhas cobertas de névoa)**  
Are a home now for me **(são um lar para mim agora)**  
But my home is the lowlands **(mas meu lar são as planícies)**  
And always will be **(e sempre serão)**  
Some day you'll return to **(algum dia vocês voltarão)**  
Your valleys and your farms **(para seus vales e suas fazendas)**  
And you'll no longer burn **(e não mais arder o desejo)**  
To be brothers in arms **(de ser um companheiro de batalha)**  
_

Eu já estou cansado de ver sangue e morte. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes vi pessoas que eu amava sofrerem sem merecer, vocês dois, Lílian, todos os outros bons amigos... Eu me sinto responsável por vocês, e se algo lhes acontecesse, não sei o que faria. Eu coloquei a Lílian e vocês dois numa embrulhada que deveria ser minha, só minha. Voldemort _me_ queria, mas agora todos vocês correm perigo. E ainda tem o Harry que, sem nem saber andar direito, já é um forte candidato à lista negra de Voldemort.

Por um lado, acho que vocês três são muito burros de ter ficado comigo. Mas, por outro, sinto que, sem vocês, eu já teria caído há muito mais tempo. Vocês me deram um motivo para permanecer lutando sem fraquejar. Eu lhes dei milhares de chances de irem embora, e mesmo assim vocês jamais me abandonaram. Quero que vocês dois saibam que sou eternamente grato por tudo. A você, Sirius, obrigado por sua força e coragem, e a você, Remo, pela sua paciência e compreensão. Mais do que tudo, vocês são meus irmãos, meus amigos e companheiros. Quero que me perdoem por tudo o que eu posso ter feito a vocês, e que saibam que eu jamais quis ofendê-los ou magoá-los.

_Through these fields of destruction **(por estes campos de destruição)**  
Baptism of fire **(batismos de fogo)**  
I've whittnessed your suffering **(assisti a todo o seu sofrimento)**  
As the battles raged higher **(enquanto a batalha se acirrava)**  
And though they did hurt me so bad **(e apesar de terem me ferido gravemente)**  
In the fear and alarm **(em meio ao medo e ao pânico)**  
You did not desert me **(vocês não me desertaram)**  
My brothers in arms **(meus companheiros de batalha)**  
_

Sinceramente, eu queria ser capaz de terminar essa guerra estúpida com um estalo. Como é possível existir tantos mundos tão iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo? E por que quem é igual quer ser diferente dos outros, e quem é diferente quer ser igual?

Eles lutam por poder, por uma coisa tão estúpida e transitória que sempre acaba destruindo aqueles que o possuem. E nos envolveram nessa guerra. Tudo o que eu queria era que fôssemos capazes de aceitar o que temos, sem cobiçar o que está além do nosso alcance ou – pior ainda – que está num lugar onde precisamos derrubar outras pessoas para ter.

_There's so many different worlds **(há tantos mundos diferentes)**  
So many different suns **(tantos sóis diferentes)**  
And we have just one world **(e nós temos apenas um)**  
But we live in different ones **(mas vivemos em mundos distintos)**  
_

O sol já está terminando de se pôr. É Halloween, 31 de outubro de 1982, e aqui estou eu, escondido no sótão, sob a luz de uma vela, em tolos devaneios sobre o que é certo e o que é errado. Este é o meu réquiem. Por favor, mais uma vez, sejam fortes, somos grandes amigos e nossa amizade é mais forte do que tudo – até mesmo do que a própria morte. Então, não traiam a nossa amizade se lamentando por mim. Eu não preciso. Lembrem-se de mim, sim, mas não com tristeza.

Ouço um barulho na porta. Parece que o dia é hoje mesmo. Lílian está postada diante da porta do sótão, junto comigo, a varinha em punho. Então, o que me resta é respirar fundo e partir para o que quer que venha me encontrar. Deixo essa carta na esperança de que vocês possam saber que sempre estiveram comigo, até o fim, e que eu os amo.

E, se um dia, essa tola batalha terminar, por favor, lembrem-se de mim. Pensem no que fizemos para ajudar. Basta que olhem para o céu ou para o chão, para o outro ou para vocês mesmos, para descobrir porque as batalhas nunca têm vencedores, apenas tolos destruídos dos dois lados.

Adeus, meus irmãos. Obrigado por tudo.

Tiago Potter.

_Now the sun's gone to hell **(agora o sol foi para o inferno)**  
And the moon's riding high **(e a lua está alta)**  
Let me bid you farewell **(deixe-me dizer "adeus")**  
Every man has to die **(todo homem tem de morrer)**  
But it's written in the starlight **(mas está escrito nas estrelas)**  
And every line on your palm **(e em todas as linhas de sua mão)**  
We're fools to make war **(somos tolos de guerrear)**  
On our brothers in arms **(contra nossos companheiros de batalha)**_

_N/A: Pode falar, ficou uma droga. Eu tentei, é verdade, mas não se pode ganhar todas. Ficou um pouco melosa, talvez pelo fato de eu ainda estar chateada por não ir para o Hopi Hari (se alguém que estuda numa das escolas do Anglo estiver lendo, estou falando daquela excursão do dia 19 de maio). Bom, isso não vem ao caso. Estou postando a fic logo após escrevê-la, para não poder me arrepender depois e desistir de postá-la, portanto deixem comentários, nem que seja só para xingar. Obrigado pela atenção e tchau!_

_P.S.: Ah, sim, são 23:56 e estou ouvindo Nightwish (Sleeping Sun). Então, eu passei 53 minutos escrevendo uma porcaria de duas páginas que mais parece um trabalho escolar do Jardim II._


End file.
